


Neon Shirts and Rainbow Hair

by elenyar



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: Ong Seongwu, lead stylist of Starry House hates idols with a passion. Will one Kang Daniel, the nation's heart throb and world famous idol change his mind?A self indulgent Stylist!Ong x Idol!Daniel AU





	Neon Shirts and Rainbow Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made up of interconnected drabbles/snapshots of a life with lots of time jumps. I hope you will enjoy it!

"Have you heard?"

  
"You mean about our newest client?"

  
"Oh my god! It's true right?"

  
"Kang Daniel! It is Kang Daniel."

  
"That Kang Daniel? Shoulders like the Pacific Ocean Kang Daniel?"

  
"Is there any other Daniel in the whole of South Korea who is that famous? Please..." 

 

Ong Seongwu, main stylist of Starry House rolled his eyes at the chattering of his fellow colleagues. He couldn't understand what the whole fuss is about. It is just another famous idol in yet another ordinary day at work.

So what if their client is Kang Daniel? He is but an idol who is most probably as bratty and self entitled as they come. Extremely beautiful on the ouside but downright rotten in the inside. That is how these type of artists are. The dark haired man thought uncharitably.

Anyhow, it is none of Seongwu's business since he had a strict 'no idols' policy and his boss knows it. At least he has the freedom to choose his clients. He did not work his arse off this job and carved a name (no matter how insignificant it is) for himself without getting some sort of perks.

Let Kang Daniel be someone else's problem. He had to focus on wrapping up the costume coordination for his drama set project.

After all, Seongwu takes great pride in a job well done.

 

***

 

"You must be joking," Seongwu stared at his boss, mouth gaping in horror. He cannot believe his ears.

Choi Eunbi, director of Starry House and close friend of Seongwu rubbed her temples tiredly in preparation for the battle ahead. "I swear this is not an April's fool prank, Seongwu. I want you to be the main stylist for Kang Daniel."

"No. I refuse. You know very well I don't do idols."

"But this is Kang Daniel," Eunbi stressed, palms flat on her table. She must convince the raven haired stylist the gravity of their situation.

"He can be Kang Daniel or Kang Euigeon or Kang Whatever, I don't care. The answer is still no." Seongwu crossed his arms stubbornly, his chin jutting out in defiance.

"He is not some two bit idol you can decline as you like, Ong Seongwu. Kang Daniel practically has the whole nation wrapped around his finger. He is figuratively the king of South Korea, if not the world!"

Seongwu snorted mirthlessly. "I know. It is not as if I don't have eyes."

"Then you should understand how important this client is to our business." Eunbi sighed.

"Give him to Hyewon-nim."

"And watch her make a disaster of everything? She'll be too busy oogling and fawning over him to concentrate on whether the Gucci matches with the Balenciaga." She huffed exasperately.

"Fuck the Balenciaga. I am not doing this," the slim man bit back viciously, unconvinced.

"You are one of our best, Seongwu. Although it pains me to say this, but this one job is not a choice. It is an order. And that's final."

Seongwu's hands clenched, trembling in suppresed anger on his lap. "Fine," he gritted out, seething. He pushed himself roughly from the couch and moved towards the door.

"I'd expect a pay raise for dealing with this shit."

"I will take it into consideration. By the way, Kang Daniel's appointment is at 2pm. He has a red carpet event tonight," Eunbi hummed happily; glad that she had won in this round.

She was answered with a loud slam of the door.

 

***

 

Seongwu is a professional. After so many years of slaving in the entertainment industry by wrangling various superstars with a multitude of personalities, Seongwu is very confident that he is able to separate between his personal issues and his work.

No matter how much he detested in dealing with idols, he can breeze through this job with a smile on his face. Right. He can do this.

Seongwu cannot do this.

Ten minutes into meeting Kang Daniel, he had to control the strong urge to punch him in the face.

Kang Daniel for the lack of a better term is someone who is 'too much'.

Too Handsome? Check.  
Perfect body proportions? Check.  
Too friendly yet polite? Check.  
Very charming and flirty? Check and check.

In fact, he is like the walking checklist of every woman's ideal dream boyfriend and the perfect future son-in-law.

However, in Seongwu's personal opinion (not that anyone ever listened to him), Daniel is like the love child between the sun and a hyperactive puppy. Way too bright for his tastes and most importantly, prolonged exposure would cause him undue stress and headache.

Seongwu put his hand up, adjusted his thick black rimmed glasses and stopped Daniel's introduction midway. Time is precious and he really didn't want to waste it on empty talk and be subject to the idol's exurberance any further. "Sorry to interrupt Daniel-ssi but we are running late. Could you please try this shirt on to see if it fits. We could go for either this or that Armani for the red carpet tonight."

He watched the younger man's face literally fell and he could almost see that figurative puppy ears and tail sag in disappointment at Seongwu's brisk and businesslike attitude.

_Good. Don't get too cosy with me. We aren't friends._ Seongwu smirked inwardly and turned to sort out the many brushes and makeup implements he needed to work with to finish off the idol's looks.

The older man whirled around when he heard suspicious rustling of cloth behind him. It was a mistake.

Seongwu's eyes was summarily greeted with Kang Daniel's chocolate abs in all of it's rippling six pack glory. Not to mention the remnant of his happy trail peaking just a tad from his briefs' waistband. Nope, Seongwu didn't notice that at all. Absolutely not.

The stylist cleared his throat uncomfortably, catching Daniel's attention. He inclined his head towards the far end of the room. "There is a changing room through that door. Please use it."

However, Daniel did not move towards the door Seongwu indicated. Instead, he rushed over to the elder's side and cupped Seongwu's face gently in his large palms.

"Are you okay Seongwu-ssi?" Daniel's voice was concerned and laced with an undercurrent of panic.

"What?" Seongwu slapped the other's hands away before he pushed Daniel firmly on his toned chest; flustered. _He's standing way too close!_

Daniel stumbled backwards but managed to catch himself from falling flat on the floor. He then gestured at Seongwu. "You're bleeding. Your nose is bleeding."

That was when Seongwu finally felt the warm coppery liquid dripping steadily from his nose.

Shit. He really is having a nosebleed. Over an idol. Can it get even more mortifying or embarrassing than this?

Quickly, he pinched his nose and used the tissues from the dresser table to staunch the bleeding. From the periphery of his vision, Seongwu saw Daniel take a step forward to help but Seongwu stopped him with a warning hand. "I'm fine. It happens from time to time."

"Just go and finish dressing yourself in the changing room." the raven haired man continued after taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His ears and neck felt hot and there is no doubt Seongwu must be a blushing mess now.

Daniel gave Seongwu a long thoughtful look and cracked a wide sunny smile. "Aah... I'm honoured, hyung. To think that I would have this sort of effect on you."

Seongwu's head snapped up in shock to see the idol grinning cheekily at him.

_That insolent brat!_

"Don't flatter yourself Kang Daniel!" Seongwu spluttered indignantly to the said man's retreating back who was shaking in bursts of giggles as he made his way to the changing room.

"And don't call me 'hyung'! We are not close!" He yelled at the shut door but was replied with amused chuckles.

If there is something in this world that could be described as 'hate on first sight'? This is it.

 

***

 

"Jaehwan! I think my stylist finally thawed and is warming up to my charms. We need to celebrate!" Daniel crowed excitedly as he crashed into Jaehwan's living room.

"I am surprised he caved in so soon. How long has it been? 5 months?" The singer replied; his tone sarcastic.

"It is 4 months, 3 weeks and 5 days to be exact," Daniel beamed. "He accepted and drank the coffee I bought for him today."

Jaehwan raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Correction, he drank the coffee you bought for ALL the staff in your stylist's team. So, that is not a clear victory yet."

Daniel visibly drooped. "But it is progress..." he mumbled.

Jaehwan sighed at his best friend who is so hopelessly hung up on his own stylist. "Well, at least he actually tasted the coffee this time. You did buy them coffee and food support for the past 5 months."

"4 months, 3 weeks and 5 days."

The vocalist rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll celebrate with you. I figured you brought the soju and beer?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "I brought chicken too!"

 

***

 

Seongwu eyed the blooming bruises on Daniel's neck with thinly veiled disdain.  _Someone had a really wild night, huh?_

"Aah... It is not what you think." Daniel laughed sheepishly, scratching his neck.

_Oops.. Did I say that out loud?_ Seongwu almost slapped himself for the slip of tongue. Almost.

"I had some drinks with a friend of mine last night and he forgot he was a lightweight so he got wasted. He turns into a crazy kissing monster whenever he is drunk and I happened to be his latest victim."

Seongwu scoffed and dabbed the concealer a tad too roughly on one of the hickies. "You don't have to explain anything. It is none of my business. Although I would appreciate it if you do things in moderation and not add to my work."

The younger man winced. Daniel stared at Seongwu for a moment in silence while the elder tried to concentrate on covering up a particularly tricky hickey.

"Are you jealous, hyung?"

Seongwu stopped his ministrations and looked at the idol incredulously. "You wish! And don't call me 'hyung'..."

"We are not close." Daniel parroted dutifully and giggled. He had heard Seongwu said that line so many times that he had learnt it by heart but never abided it.

The older man opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by his assistant calling for his attention. He sighed and placed the brush on the dresser.

As Seongwu made to leave, Daniel encircled his delicate wrist tenderly with three fingers; halting Seongwu's movement. "We can go out for drinks together if you want?"

"I don't drink." Seongwu replied flatly and shrugged off the other man's hold on him.

_That brat! A 'friend' who turns into a kissing monster when drunk? What kind of idiotic reason is that? Even a child could point out the lie! This Kang Daniel! Who does he think he is? Making everyone fall head over heals in love with him. It it his dashing looks? Screw it!_

Seongwu stewed in annoyance and anger while his hands worked in sorting out the clothes on the hangers that he prepared for Daniel's scheduled appearance. He paused when he saw the 'perfect' outfit for the day.

The gears in his head turned gleefully at the thought of his mischief. Now let's see if Daniel can still appear handsome with this monstrosity on him!

Daniel squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose in obvious suspicision at the outfit Seongwu prepared. "Does hyung hate me?" He ventured cautiously.

Seongwu flashed the man his sunniest smile. "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

The idol shifted his gaze from the garish neon pink and green shirt the stylist is holding proudly in front of him to Seongwu's seemingly innocent face. He raised his eyebrows in an 'are you sure?' manner.

Outwardly, Seongwu nodded enthusiastically while cackling evilly inside. "It is the latest trend! Trust me, these clothes will look great on you." Seongwu continued in a voice dripping with honey; saccharine sweet.

"If you say so, hyung." Daniel reluctantly relented and took the outfit.

_Victory!_

Or so Seongwu thought.

 

***

 

"You know, pettiness doesn't suit you."

Seongwu glared at his best friend Hwang Minhyun, then buried his head into his arms, pulling his hair in frustration.

"I seriously don't understand this Kang Daniel phenomenon," Seongwu groaned.

It had started with that horrendous neon pink and green shirt.

Then the hideous skin tight leopard print that was three inches shy of a crop top.

Followed by the tacky sheer blouse that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Those clothes were damn fugly. Granted, the fans were ecstatic with the latter two choices because of well, abs. Seongwu's instagram and twitter feed was filled with nothing but standing ovation and endless gratitude from fans in the form of photos of Daniel's (glorious) abs for weeks! Which he sure as hell does NOT need, thank you very much.

But he digressed. The point is; how on earth does one person, namely one Kang Daniel look amazing no matter what he wore? Even clothes that are deemed as fashion disasters look like haute couture on the broad shouldered man.

It was unfathomable.

If Seongwu had to read another article about how bold, trendy and chic Daniel's latest fashion were on Naver, or watch those questionable clothes get sold out in a matter of minutes with every restock, he is going to flip his shit.

Minhyun shook his head in exasperation at Seongwu's antics. "Why are you so mad at him?"

"When am I not mad at him?" Seongwu mumbled into his hands.

"Well, if it is about the 'hickey incident', I must admit that was wholly Jaehwan's fault."

"How did you know about that? And what about Jaehwan? Wait, you mean your boyfriend, that god's voice, THAT Jaehwan?" Seongwu perked up from his slumped position.

"Yes. Daniel told me. It was my boyfriend who got drunk and started attacking his neck. Daniel is indeed innocent and Jaehwan has been duly punished by me."

"Huh. I'd bet he loved the 'punishment'," Seongwu leered.

Minhyun blushed. "That is besides the point! What I want to say is, cut Daniel some slack won't you?"

Seongwu shifted uncomfortably. "He's an idol."

"So am I."

"You're different. We are friends before you decide to go all 'idol' on me," The slim man gestured wildly to the whole of Minhyun.

Minhyun crossed his arms, thoughtful. "Is this about Ha..."

"We do not speak of that name in this house," Seongwu shushed.

Minhyun patted the raven haired man's shoulders sadly. "Seongwu-ya, you shouldn't let the past tie you down like this. It isn't fair to you or Daniel. Trust me, Daniel isn't anything like that guy. Give him a chance. You'll see."

Seongwu avoided his friend's piercing gaze. "I'll try," he muttered in a grudging tone.

 

***

 

The first thing Seongwu noticed that something was off, was the way Daniel carried himself when he walked into the dressing room.

The vibrant man who more often than not resembles a cute samoyed puppy's movements were sluggish. Daniel's usual confident gait was a tad unsteady and he stumbled as he crossed the threshold.

Before the huge man could faceplant gracelessly onto the floor, Seongwu went to Daniel's rescue. The smaller man grabbed Daniel's arm, slung it over his shoulder and pulled the younger by the waist flush against his body to steady him.

Their relatively similar heights meant that Seongwu's actions not only brought their bodies close, but their faces even closer together. The dark haired man's eyes widened as he stared into Daniel's shocked pools of warm brown eyes flecked with gold.

As if drawn by an invisible force, Daniel leaned into the older man. The small irregular puffs of air against his chapped lips distracted Seongwu as his brain went into complete meltdown at their proximity.

_Ohmygod.Ohmygod. Why did I pull him by the waist? Why am I still holding him? What should I do? Think! Why is my brain not computing. Oh. My. God. Is Daniel going to kiss me? What?!_

However, right when Daniel's lips was to brush Seongwu's own, the idol suddenly wrinkled his nose, turned his head to the side and sneezed loudly; breaking the spellbinding moment between them.

Seongwu took the opportunity to disentangle himself from the other man and busied himself by arranging his many makeup tools scattered on the dresser. He took several deep breaths discreetly to calm his racing heart. _What the hell was that atmosphere?_

The stylist cleared his throat. "You don't look very well, Daniel-ssi."

"Ah... I caught a bit of a cold," Daniel smiled tiredly and flopped onto the makeup chair.

Seongwu furrowed his eyebrows. "Shouldn't you be resting instead of running from schedule to schedule?"

"I can't disappoint the fans that had spent their time, money and effort to come for this fansign. They have done so much for me and this is the least I could do to repay their love." Daniel replied earnestly.

The stylist bit his lip. In a way, Seongwu could appreciate the younger's dedication and passion towards his fans. It is a rarity among idols in his books. Nevertheless, he had hoped Daniel would be more selfish when it comes to his own health.

Seongwu sighed. "Close your eyes. I will try my best to make you look more presentable." He reached for the concealer and got to work.

Silence descended as Seongwu doubled his effort to make Daniel look less sickly lest he upset his fans with worry.

The back of his hand inadvertently grazed against the idol's forehead and Seongwu drew back with a frown. "You're hot."

Daniel's lips lifted in a playful smirk. "Mmm... I've heard that a lot. Have you finally fallen for me?"

Seongwu scowled with his cheeks flaming red. _Thank heavens Daniel still had his eyes shut_. "As if. Don't be too full of yourself, Kang Daniel. I mean you're feverish."

Daniel chuckled at the elder's affronted tone. "I just took some medications. The fever will soon pass. I will be fine. Don't worry, hyung."

"Don't..." Seongwu started.

".... call me hyung. We are not close." Daniel continued as if by rote.

Seongwu shook his head almost fondly. "Don't push yourself too much, is what I meant to say."

"So I can call you, 'hyung' now?" Daniel peered hopefully through his eyelashes.

"It's not as if you aren't already doing it despite my constant reprimands," the stylist scoffed and flicked the rapper's forehead.

Daniel laughed brightly and clasped Seongwu's wrist to prevent further injury to his forehead. "Maybe I should fall sick more often if it means hyung would be more lenient and soft towards me."

"Aish. This idiot! Don't wish for unfortunate things."

 

***

 

Daniel woke at the voice of his manager calling his name. The last he remembered was Seongwu's soothing fingers on his scalp as the stylist styled his hair. He must have fallen asleep during the process.

The idol stretched his back and startled when he noticed a dark blue toppoki coat that definitely did not belong to him slid from his shoulders. Daniel brought the coat to his nose and took a whiff. The coat smelled like fresh dew on a clear spring morning tinged with a faint hint of vanilla and citrus.

_Exactly like Seongwu-hyung._

His eyes than caught sight of a thermos flask sitting innocently on the dresser with a neon pink and green striped sticky note stuck to it. The note wasn't signed with a name but with a simple smiley face with three dots drawn like constellation moles on his left cheek.

There is no doubt in his mind who left the note and flask. Daniel tore the note carefully off the thermos, folded and slid it into his wallet.

Next, he unscrewed the cap of the flask and took a large sip. The familiar and comforting taste of yuja-cha slid down his throat and warmed his insides.

Daniel smiled.

 

_"Drink this!_  
_Don't get sick!_  
_So I can scold you more!_  
_*Smiley face with 3 moles*"_

 

***

 

Seongwu was having a bad day.

First, he woke up late because he forgot to set his alarm. Then he slipped on a puddle and fell while rushing out of his apartment, causing him to accidentally break his one and only pair of glasses.

Therefore, he had to run back into his apartment, change out of his soiled clothes and put on the hated contact lenses. By the time he arrived at the subway station, he had to fight against the hordes of rush hour crowd.

When he arrived at Starry House, he received bad news from his assistant that one of their sponsors had cancelled their reservation for several pieces of clothing needed for today's shoot at the very last minute.

So, Seongwu had to make several (read: a lot) of calls to different brands and fashion houses with no small amount of grovelling and begging to replace the missing pieces.

All in all, Seongwu was in an absolutely foul mood and his tolerance meter has plunged down into the negative scale.

Daniel happened to be the latest victim of his wrath.

"Seongwu-hyung, you should wear contact lenses more often."

Seongwu grunted in reply, his hands full with blow drying Daniel's hair into the fan favourite 'forehead' hairstyle.

"You are beautiful, hyung. Honestly, you would suit being an idol more than me," Daniel continued in his praise for the elder man.

Unfortunately, it was a sore spot for Seongwu, but Daniel didn't know it.

The dark haired stylist's wire thin patience snapped. "Shut up Kang Daniel! Can't you see I'm trying to work here? Seriously. Don't make me dye your hair in neon rainbow colours, because I will do it!"

"So you do hate me," Daniel mumbled in a small voice.

By now, Seongwu's irritation and anger from the day's stress has reached its boiling point.

"I hate you. I hate people like you so very much. I wish I don't have to do this. I wish I don't have to see any of your faces everywhere! It's exhausting!" Seongwu ranted thoughtlessly.

Daniel's temper rose in retaliation. "Why? If you hate it so much, then quit!" The younger man bit back, brutally cutting straight into the heart of the issue.

Seongwu slammed the hair brush he was holding onto the dresser and left the room. With controlled movements he gestured to his assistant who was thankfully not anywhere near when he had his outburst to take over and finish prepping Daniel.

_Fuck_.

 

***

 

"Minhyun-hyung, I screwed up. What should I do?" Daniel whined over the receiver the moment Minhyun picked up his call.

The fox-eyed man sighed. He could feel a headache building as Daniel recounted play by play of his latest Ong Seongwu related disaster.

"He hates me," Daniel finished morosely.

"He doesn't hate you," Minhyun reassured. "Idols, or rather being an idol is an extremely sensitive and touchy subject for Seongwu and you bulldozed into it like a bull in a china shop. Not that I condone his behaviour in the slightest since you obviously had no idea but I could see why he blew up."

"Why is it a sensitive subject? What happened to Seongwu-hyung?" Daniel's concerned voice filtered clearly through the reciever.

"I can't tell you, Daniel. It is not my story to tell. If you really want to know, you'll have to ask Seongwu yourself," Minhyun replied regretfully.

"I understand, Minhyun-hyung." Daniel paused for a moment then whined again. "Most importantly, what should I do now?"

"Just apologise."

"But that wouldn't show my sincerity and remorse. He might still be angry with me!"

Minhyun facepalmed. These two idiots would surely drive him to his early grave someday. Considering how pitiful and desperate Daniel sounded over the phone, he might as well be generous and lend him a helping hand.

"Seongwu has a horribly sweet tooth even though he loathed to admit it. In particular, he loves cakes..."

 

***

 

*You have 1 voicemail message*

"Minhyunie, I fucked up."

 

***

 

*You have 4 voicemail messages*

 

"Hwang Minhyun! You crazy fucker! What the hell did you tell Daniel? He brought EIGHT cakes! Eight humongous three tiered chocolate cakes all decorated in glittering rose frostings to Starry House today... *BEEP the message has exceeded its time limit*

 

"Did he mistake an apology for a wedding ceremony? Why on earth did he buy eight cakes to apologise? You did say something to him didn't you? This whole plan has your brand of weird stamped all over it! I swear Hwang Minhyun... *BEEP the message has exceeded its time limit*

 

"It's fucking embarrasing! And, it made MY apology look like shit. It is all your fault. I hate you! Why am I even friends with you? I am disowning you. You are disowned! I'm hiring a new best friend! One of these days... *BEEP the message has exceeded its time limit*

 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with all the cakes now?"

 

***

 

"Hyung! Seongwu-hyung! I got the part as second male lead for this summer's drama!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed onto both of Seongwu's hands and began dancing crazily.

Seongwu laughed as he was swept around the room by the idol's antics. He was really happy for Daniel. He saw first hand how hard (and how much sleep the man lost by the amount of dark eyebags Seongwu had to cover) the younger practiced for the audition and was glad that his efforts paid off.

They collapsed together on the floor in a heap after their impromptu celebration, still giggling and in Seongwu's case gasping for air due to his poor stamina.

"Hyung, let's go out for some drinks to celebrate!" Daniel suggested delightedly.

Seongwu's face fell. "I really don't drink, Daniel. I wasn't lying then."

"Do you have an alcohol allergy? Like my shellfish allergy?" The younger asked, curious to know more about the stylist.

"Ahh.. It is nothing like that. It is merely a choice," Seongwu mused. _Should I tell Daniel the truth?_

Daniel stared at Seongwu's conflicted face and smiled reassuringly at the latter. "It's okay hyung. You don't have to explain anything. I understand."

Seongwu took a deep breath and made his decision. The idol had nothing been patient and understanding towards him and he did deserve the truth after putting up with Seongwu's childishness.

"When I was younger, I had a dongsaeng who was very close to me. We had the same dream to be idols and because of that we became rivals." Seongwu sighed, his eyes glassy as he recounted his past.

"I guess I was stupid enough to trust in our friendship and not realise the extent of the animosity he felt towards me. The day before news of my debut was released we celebrated together. He drugged my drink and..." Seongwu's breath hitched, closing his eyes in pain.

The raven haired man's eyes flew open in shock when he felt a strong pair of arms envelop him in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Seongwu-hyung. You don't have to say anything more," Daniel whispered into his ear.

"But I want you to know..." Seongwu trailed off, his hands reaching reflextively to return Daniel's hug.

"It is enough with just this much, hyung. Thank you for trusting me even though it hurts."

Unconciously, Seongwu burrowed deeper into Daniel's warm embrace. _Why are you so nice to me? I don't deserve your kindness._

 

***

 

Seven years.

It took seven years for his luck to run out. Technically, they do run within the same circle regardless of how large the entertainment industry is.

The one person Seongwu had been avoiding and the main reason why Seongwu detested idols with such a passion was standing right in front of him.

"Oh? Isn't this Seongwu. Fancy meeting you here," Ha Minho smirked haughtily.

"I do not think we are that close anymore for you to address me as such, Ha Minho-ssi. Now would you please excuse me, I have work to attend to," Seongwu gritted out as politely as he could, his trembling hands balled up into fists at his side.

Seongwu turned to leave. He doesn't want to be in this man's presence any longer than necessary. Otherwise, he may not be able to control the irrepressible urge to punch his smug face in public and create a scene that would bring trouble to Starry House.

"I didn't think you would have dared to appear in public after that unfortunate scandalous incident, Seongwu." Ha Minho sneered, his hand latching onto the stylist's arm and halting Seongwu's movement.

The other idol leaned and whispered threateningly into Seongwu's ear. "I wonder what would happen if those old news resurfaced?"

Seongwu paled; the colour draining from his face. His mind drew to a halt as the nightmare from seven years ago flashed behind his eyes. He didn't know how long he stood there; frozen, unable to throw any retort or defense against Minho.

Time seemed to move again when Seongwu felt a familiar gentle hand clasp his shoulder and at the same time removing Minho's repulsive grip from him.

"There you are, Seongwu-hyung. I have been looking for you to touch up my makeup." Daniel's smooth and comforting baritone cut through the haze of Seongwu's mind.

"Ha Minho-ssi, the PD-nim has been searching high and low for you. Your performance is next, I believe," Daniel continued in a sickly sweet voice which belied his sharp and dangerous gaze.

Minho seemed to be startled at Daniel's unexpected appearance but recovered almost immediately.  "Thank you for the reminder sunbae-nim. I should get going seeing how busy I am. It was nice meeting you Seongwu-ssi." Minho faked a smile and left without looking back.

Seongwu heaved a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Minho was finally out of sight. "Thanks," the stylist mumbled, his thoughts still in disarray.

"Right, we should get your makeup touched up," Seongwu continued, his ears burning with shame as he avoided Daniel's questioning gaze. They walked in relative silence back to the dressing room provided for Daniel.

"Sit," Seongwu ordered curtly as he sorted through his many makeup brushes. 

_What should I do? What should I say if Daniel ask? I shouldn't have come to work today. What if Ha Minho goes through with his threat?_

Seongwu's heart pounded loudly in his ribcage and his hands shook uncontrollably. He did not even notice that the eyeliner pencil slip from his fingers and broke into pieces onto the floor.

_All he saw was the sickening camera flashlights, the accusations on the net and curses drawn in graffiti on the walls of his home. He remembers the tears, the sleepless nights and the nightmares._

Seongwu broke into cold sweat, drenching his back. Involuntary shivers wracked his slender frame as he hunched over and brought his arms together to hug himself to ward off the chill. 

_Oh my god. I cannot let my mother and my family go through another media shitstorm. Starry House too. And Daniel. Oh, god... Daniel would be implicated by association. I can't let that happen. Should I cut ties? What should I do?_

His breath came in shallow gasps as his chest constricted in pain. Distantly, Seongwu knew he was going into a panic attack but he could not stop the pervasive negative thoughts running amok.

"Hyung. Seongwu-hyung. Please focus on my voice, Seongwu-ya... Please." A pair of hands calloused from years of b-boying grasped his firmly, grounding Seongwu.

"Daniel?" Seongwu whispered tremulously as he turned his confused glassy eyes from the hands holding his to Daniel's worried face. 

"Yes, Seongwu-ya. It is Daniel. Now breathe with me," Daniel coaxed steadily. Guided by the rapper, Seongwu gradually synchronised his breathing with Daniel's slow deep breaths.

When the stylist at last managed to calm down, he found himself sitting on the dressing room floor with him clutching onto Daniel's hands.

Seongwu felt extremely tired all of a sudden and collapsed, leaning his head heavily onto Daniel's sturdy shoulder.

"This is so uncool. Why are you always around to witness my breakdowns? Aah.... I am so embarrassed," Seongwu pouted, hiding his flaming face.

Daniel chuckled and brought his arms around the older man into a loose hug. He stroked Seongwu's back in light soothing circles. "I am glad that you are willing to show this side of you to me."

"Besides, I kind of like playing the knight in shining armour to your princess in distress," Daniel teased cheekily.

Seongwu punched Daniel's chest. Hard.

"Is this princess enough for you?"

"That's cruel, Seongwu-ya." Daniel winced and rubbed his 'injury' morosely.

Seongwu retaliated and flicked the idol's forehead. "Who gave you permission to speak to me informally, brat. And don't think that puppy eyes will grant you free pass. I am still upset with you."

Daniel widened his eyes further in a cute pleading expression. "I am a cat, hyung. Not a puppy. This is my kitty eyes. Will you forgive me, my prince?"

Seongwu's heart thumped wildly for reasons he was unwilling to acknowledge at Daniel's aegyo.

"Never, Kang Daniel!" Seongwu spluttered.

 

***

 

"Minhyun-hyung. I need your help."

 

"Are you sure about this? This is very risky. If things go wrong..."

 

"I will take full responsibility."

 

"Seongwu..."

 

"Does not know and he doesn't need to find out either, hyung."

 

"You don't do things by halves, do you?"

 

"Not when it concerns someone important to me."

 

"Daniel, you could just confess your love to Seongwu. You know that, right?"

 

***

 

"Kang Daniel! Get over here, you brat!" Seongwu yelled the minute he walked into the dressing room. The stylist was more than plain upset.

He was absolutely furious with the idol.

"Seongwu-hyung?"

"Don't you dare 'Seongwu-hyung' me. What is this?" Seongwu brandished the tablet in his hand in front of Daniel's face.

"It's an iPad." Daniel replied with a straight face on.

"No! The news. Read. The. News." Seongwu pointed at the tablet multiple times as if proving a point. He then crossed his arms mullishly as the idol took the gadget from him and started skimming the open tabs.

It was filled with news articles of Ha Minho's earth shattering scandal. The idol who was supposedly famous for his gentlemanly and model behaviour was caught in a drug and sex related scandal that shook the nation.

"Ah... I see," the rapper nodded his head sagely after reading through the news as if it was the first time he was seeing them.

"Why did you do it?" Seongwu slammed his hand onto the dressing table; livid.

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "Minhyun-hyung must have told you. I should have known he can't keep a secret."

"That is not the point!" The raven haired man raged.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby? Have you ever thought what could have happened if things went wrong?" Seongwu gesticulated wildly.

"But it didn't." Daniel shot back.

"You could have been implicated and dragged into the scandal instead of Ha Minho! Your career would have been ruined! Not to mention your name, your whole life and your family could be dragged through the mud! Did you even think of the consequences? Your plan wasn't even foolproof to begin with!" The stylist shouted over Daniel's protests.

Tears of frustration and fear pooled in Seongwu dark, glittering orbs. "It was so risky. So very risky. Why are you such an idiot? Why?"

Daniel reached forward and cupped Seongwu's face with his hands. His expression was fond as he wiped the trailing tear tracks and caressed Seongwu's constellation moles tenderly with his thumb. 

"You can't be this dense, hyung. Have you not realised it even till now?"

Seongwu's breath stuttered at the soft, almost resigned look reflected in Daniel's eyes. "Realise what?"

The idol smiled and sighed once more with his thumb still caressing the elder's cheeks. "It is because I love you, stupid. And that jerk deserved it for what he did to you."

Seongwu's brain grinded to a halt. He must be mistaken. _Daniel... Did Daniel..._ "I must have heard wrong. Did you say that you love me?" He stammered.

"I love you, Seongwu-ya."

Seongwu's eyes widened in shock as he tried to process the whole conversation that went on for the past few minutes in his mind. 

Daniel could practically see the cogwheels in Seongwu's head turn as he digested the information. It was kind of hilarious had Daniel not been so nervous for the latter's answer.

Seongwu buried his face into his hands, his ears blushing red. "This is utterly unfair. How am I supposed to top this confession? God, I hate you."

The samoyed like man's face broke into a grin that could rival the sun. "You can just say that you love me, Seongwu-ya."

"I hate you."

"I love you. I love you. I love you, Seongwu..." Daniel sing-songed but was cut off abruptly by a pair of thin soft lips brushing against his.  

Before Seongwu could retreat, Daniel tipped his chin upwards and slotted their lips together in a better angle for a deeper kiss. Their tongues danced and battled passionately, neither yielding to the other, when at last Seongwu surrendered.

He clutched desperately at Daniel's shirt and hauled him closer as the idol wrapped his arm possesively around Seongwu's slim waist.

Seongwu panted heavily when they broke the kiss, a silvery trail of saliva connecting their wet and swollen lips.

"I really... really... hate you." Seongwu teased mischievously, puffing his cheeks.

"So stubborn. Exactly like the first day I met you when you refused to admit you had a nosebleed because of my abs," Daniel chuckled and pinched Seongwu's mochi cheeks.

"It wasn't because of...ummph.. mmph..." Seongwu started but was cut off when the idol squished his cheeks into fish lips playfully instead.

Daniel leaned forward, staring straight into Seongwu's eyes in a clear challenge. "One day, I'll make you admit it out loud that you love me and adore my abs, Seongwu-ya."

In turn, the stylist tilted his head and made to kiss Daniel's luscious lips but at the last second diverted and murmured cheekily into the rapper's ear. "Don't be too full of yourself, Kang Daniel. Although, I'd love to see you try."

"And remember, I can still dye your hair in neon rainbow colours." Seongwu continued, cackling.

 

***

 

[Newsen] The King and his Rainbow: Kang Daniel rocks the red carpet with his amazing hairstyle.

 

[TheWebDaily] Fashion forward Kang Daniel once again took the nation by the storm with his psychedelic neon hair.

 

[BigDataNews] Kang Daniel sets new trend with neon rainbow hair. The streets are filled with more colour and joy than before.

 

 

 

 

THE END 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for heartykeykeke, samoyed_triangle and redplanet_31 who inspired and encouraged the birth of this fic! ♡♡♡


End file.
